


change

by sunfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish/pseuds/sunfish
Summary: Yuko adjusts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 3 was so nice...We got more Yuko and Takeshi and I looooove them. I hope they'll keep appearing at least as much as that episode, even though there's still like a million skater characters we haven't met. 
> 
> Anyway I just...wanna know more about Yuko! (I really wanna know how she and Takeshi started dating and got married but maybe that is asking too much lol). So here we are.
> 
> In case it's not clear, this takes place vaguely in episode 3 but a few days before the actual Onsen on Ice event.
> 
> Last edit: 10/21/16

The past week and a half has been the most stressful of Yuko’s life since her triplets were first born.

In a way, it is welcome. There hasn’t been anything this notable happening in this town for, actually, maybe as she’s lived here, and the change of the pace is nice and there's more money coming in.

It’s still difficult though. Increased visitors would be one thing, but there’s handling the press (foreign and domestic), the visiting fans and tourists, setting up for Onsen on Ice, along with the basic demands of running Ice Castle Hasetsu and her children every day. She doesn’t remember the last time she’s slept so deeply for this many nights in a row.

Thankfully, Yuko is an early riser by nature and Ice Castle Hasetsu is both her workplace and her second home. She also has Takeshi.

(One night, she flops onto the couch without changing out of her work outfit and he makes udon without asking and it’s so delicious she almost cries.

After the kids are put to bed and they’re both washing the dishes, she asks him if he thinks Yuri will win.

“It’s hard to say but…I want to believe in him.”

She smiles and says, “So do I.”)

Still it’s been invigorating. Calling up the nearby restaurants and carts to sell food, striking deals with vendors to produce merchandise on such short notice, printing out the advertisements, picking up calls and emails from people from kilometers away, something buzzes inside her and she realizes it’s the glow of importance.

Is this what Yuri felt like when he left Hasetsu? When he saw his name spelled out on television and heard strangers talk about him with sharp eyes and awed voices?

Maybe. Maybe not. It’s different. It’s still about him. Him, and _Victor Nikiforov_ (her heart stops every time she takes a moment to let that sink in, that he’s here, he’s here at _her_ ice rink), and Yurio.

(She does not keep up with figure skating seasons like she used to, but she keeps tabs on Yuri and things adjacent to Yuri. Yuko may not recognize the other Yuri on sight like Victor but his name registers someone she might’ve watched, probably did watch. There is something raw and soft in him and he reminds her of her own precious, growing girls.)

Maybe Victor will stay and more things like this will happen again or maybe he will leave and this will be it for Yuri.

But she’s here too and she’s making it happen. She’s making history happen.

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2am and this is barely a fic AND I ended on the most cliche note possible. Forgive me.


End file.
